My Destiny
by Fuyumi-chan
Summary: What would you choose .. your love or your ambition? This is a story 'bout love and ambition of a certain girl. sorry if my summary suck,eh?


"**My Destiny"**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Woot-woot! I'm kinda out of idea nowadays that's why I haven't post a story here in a long time. And also blame the hell. Err…I mean school. XD I'm expecting you to like my fic and pretty please leave a review. And can I ask you? What's the meaning of the abbreviation AU? I really have no idea 'bout that so please answer if you're going to drop me a review. Since I'm just a newbie here you can also give me some advices on how to improve my stories thru a review. I would really appreciate it. Enough with the blabbering just proceed to the story. Enjoy reading!

**DISCLAIMER: Fuyumi-chan does not own Gakuen Alice.**

Did you ever fall in love? Now, is the time to fall in love…

**Mikan's POV**

I was in Japan that time for my vacation. That was a rainy afternoon when my aunt asked me to buy bread from a nearby bakeshop. I was on my way home when suddenly, "Ouch! What a… (speechless)." I saw someone wearing a white checkered polo and black pants. One thing for sure he's rich and good looking. And I was attracted to him that very moment. Maybe, it was love at first sight. I don't know why my heart beats faster and faster that time. "Oh, I'm sorry miss", he said. But, I never listened to him. I ignored him. My attention was on the bread that fell into the ground. "What shall I do now?" I said, while tears kept falling from my eyes. "Damn!", he said when he saw me crying. "Did I hurt you badly, miss?" "No." I answered. "But the bread." "Don't worry, miss. I'll buy another bread for you", he said with a chuckle. And he handed me his handkerchief to wipe the tears off my face. I didn't know why I gave my trust to him. We went together to the bakeshop. It all started there.

"By the way, I'm Natsume Hyuuga. What's yours?" he said. I doubted if I would give my name to him but I found myself saying, " a-ah, just call me Mikan." "Oh, it's nice to meet you. Mikan." he said. "Same here." Then, he took me home. I felt nervous when I saw my aunt opening the gate for us. "Oh, Natsume, why are you here? Come in." Then, he explained everything to my aunt and there I found out that we we're neighbors.

When he went home, my aunt teased me. "Oh, my little Mi-chan…she has already found her prince charming." "Aunt Yuka! It was just an accident. Jeez!" I said while blushing. "No, no, no...it's not my dear…it's DESTINY." Then I said, " No, it's not like that so please…" "Okay, okay…good night my little Natsume…ah-ah..I mean my little Mi-chan. Dream happy dreams", she said.

We became best of friends. We went fishing, boating, picnic, malling, and we also went together to church every Sunday. I just wonder why every time we went home, he used to buy me bouquet of roses. There were times that I caught him staring at me. Because of his thoughtfulness, I started to fall in love with him. But, it was kept inside my heart. He did not know about it. I had so many sleepless nights. I always think of him and he even invaded in my dreams. I felt happy and comfortable when we were together. I was hoping that maybe, he would also fell in love with me.

One day, when the two of us were sitting on a bench, he said, "At last, I found her." Then I replied, "Who is she?" "The woman of my dreams. You know I like her beautiful face, her sweet smile, she's a noble hearted young lady. And honestly, she's driving me crazy." He told me. After hearing those words I felt a sharp pang in my heart.

"May I know who that lucky girl is?" "Yeah, uhm…her name is Mikan Sakura. She's my best friend and I want to love her forever." My body seemed to tremble. I was speechless. My tears started to fall, tears of joy, maybe. And then he said, "Mikan, every bouquet of flower I gave to you is my way of saying 'I love you '." Then, he held my hand and said, "You truly completed my life, Mikan. I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. Will you give me a chance to be your boyfriend?" "Oh, yes, yes… I have waited for this moment for so long. I hope you'll never hurt me." I said. "I promise I will never hurt you." he said. Then, incidentally, the song 'First Love 'filled the air. I was surprised when he sings along with the song.

First Love

By: Utada Hikaru

Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Anata wa doki ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokidasou to shiteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anata wo omotterun darou

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever

As days passed by, I noticed that he became more thoughtful and I could really sense his sincerity. I shared everything with my aunt. How pleased am I when she said that she's happy for both of us.

But, the day had come that I have to go back to America for my schooling. I was hurt, thinking, that we will seldom see each other. I had to make a strong decision. We have to end our relationship. Nights were spent with tears. It was a painful decision. I said, " Lord, I don't want to leave him. I don't want to hurt him. I just want to be with him for the rest of my life but how can I?"

The following day, I talked to him seriously. " Natsume, I'm so sorry but I have to let you go. We have to end our relationship. I'll be leaving you and it hurts me so bad." I saw him crying and begging me to stay. " Mikan, please don't leave me." He cried. " I'm sorry but my decision is final. I really have to go and continue my studies. I want to fulfill my dreams." " Okay, if that is your decision, go on. I would not be a hindrance to your success. I will always wait for you, Mikan." As I went away from him, he shouted, " You are always gonna be my love. Now and forever. I believe that you and I are meant to be!" I went back to him crying. I hugged him tightly and said, " I love you, but I have to go." " I love you too, Mikan. You will always be here in my heart." Then, he let me go.

Now, I am still studying and hoping that someday, somehow, Natsume will be patient enough to wait for me.

**A/N: **That's the end of my one shot! Thanks a lot for reading it! Uhmm… I just want an advice to all of you. It's not related here, okay. It's about my love life. Well, I am in love with my childhood best friend but it seems that he ignores me. Actually, not just him but also me, I also ignores him. We always avoid each other. I don't know if what's his reason in avoiding me but in my case I'm just too shy to make the fist move after all I'm a girl! My question now is, does he like me or not? What's your insight? Tell me, please! I'll wait.

**DOMO ARIGATO MINNA! ^_^**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

" _Loving someone who can't love you back is like being comatose, comfortably lying but unconsciously bleeding. Safely sleeping but silently hurting. "_

[ Fuyumi-chan ]


End file.
